Ryn Wu
Ryn Wu Ship: Airship Dionysus Homeworld: Avieux Age: No birth records avaliable Personality Ryn’s biggest mystery is that Ryn’s gender is unknown to everyone except the crew of Airship Dionysus, but even they are vague about it. When asked, Ryn would just smile and end it with that. Many have lost a limb or two when attempting to figure it out. On the other side of the spectrum of secrets, it is not unknown that Ryn has a completely horrible sense of direction, often getting lost in places he has never been to before. Usually seen with a smile, whether real or not, Ryn’s quiet and reserved around the people they don’t know to observe them and unless needed, he won’t be the one to start a conversation. Ryn prefers to use logic and reasoning above all else, his mind always thinking of or calculating something, to the point where it is difficult for him to comprehend emotions anymore having constantly suppressing them. Reading and knowing the emotions of others is as easy as breathing, but when it comes to his own Ryn is many times baffled. Once knowing someone, Ryn’s slightly more outgoing to said person, many times lightly teasing them. However, despite how close Ryn considers someone; there will always be a barrier between him and the other person, as he still has trouble completely trusting people. The crew of Airship Dionysus included and hence the reason why he prefers doing things on his own. Despite his calm nature and seemingly endless patience, Ryn has many well guarded secrets and information. One of which is his past. The other is his bouts of, what he dubbed, “insanity.” Biography Ryn came from a small village, Shi Zhuang, in the mountainous region of Avieux. His family, the Wu clan, are the most infamous clan known as everyone, even women and children, are mercenaries that will do anything for the highest payer. Their signatures are their dark black hair, green eyes, and the family crest tattooed on some part of their body. Ranging from simple tasks of body guarding and, in one case, babysitting, to the darker requests of stealing, murdering, spying, etc, they will do it all…for a price. However, the only request that will be forever declined is the killing of blood kin as the Wu clan values only blood relations over money. Like all children of the clan, at a young age Ryn was taught the ways of assassinating and information gathering, the two most common requests from clients, along with the basics of survival. They were all also given weaponry ranging from pistols to knives and even small things like wires and whips to practice with. When Ryn’s father saw the potential young child had with blades, he began polishing Ryn’s skills and the inevitable day came with blood staining the child’s hands. When Ryn was 10, he was in another city, hired by a client to dig up some information about a woman, when he passed by a street performer playing weirdly shaped instrument. Curious and seeing how there was still plenty of time, Ryn stopped and joined the small crowd to listen. The beautiful notes coming from the wooden instrument struck something deep within the young swordsman, and after the performance, Ryn did something that would shock everyone who’s heard of the Wu clan. He tipped him. Ryn had given money away that wasn’t a purchase or a trade but for free. What happened next stunned Ryn. The street performer, seeing the young child toss some coins into the upturned hat, thanked him. It was the first time anyone had said a thank you to Ryn and he liked it. Ryn then asked the man what the instrument was called. The man replied that it was called a violin and asked if Ryn would like to try it. Trying it for the first time, the sounds produced were nothing like what was previously coming from it, sounding more like fingernails on a chalkboard. The man laughed at Ryn’s disappointed face and said that all beginners sounded like that. Intrigued, Ryn bid the man farewell before heading off to fulfill the mission. Days passed before Ryn got all the information needed and it was time to head out of the city. With some free time, Ryn went about to locate the man with the violin. After scanning the city for a while, Ryn decided that the man had moved on to the next city. Ryn began heading out after buying some supplies to last the travel when Ryn picked up the familiar iron scent of blood. Curious, he followed the scent, leading him to an ally where Ryn found the mangled body of the street performer slumped against the wall. The ally reeked of wastes, cheap rice wine, and blood as Ryn approached the still figure leaning against the wall, violin case clutched firmly in his grasps. Upon closer inspection, Ryn saw bullet holes on the man’s torso. After a brief moment of silence, Ryn managed to wiggle the case out of the man’s hands and strapped it to his back, the full size violin case a bit wonky for Ryn. Upon returning to the village, Ryn’s training continued and he went on more missions with his clan members, mainly his father. During the missions, the blood stains kept getting deeper as Ryn continued to kill. One became two. Two became ten. Ten became thirty. It wasn’t long before Ryn lost count of the number of people that lost their lives or the life a loved one to Ryn’s poisoned blades. The various poisons made finishing adults larger than him easier. Faces and cries blended together in Ryn’s mind and the child within Ryn was replaced with a mature, cold killer. Needless to say, Ryn’s family was proud of their creation. The day Ryn turned 13, Ryn was a given the tattoo of the family crest and a weapon crafted specifically for Ryn, a symbol that Ryn was a fully functioning member of the clan. It was a diamond edged katana with a hidden compartment in the hilt. During the days of training, the only thing that kept a portion of Ryn’s humanity was the violin. When he wasn’t eating, sleeping, training, or working, Ryn would practice the violin. Slowly, he began to master it over the years. His family wasn’t pleased about this hobby but let it slide as long as it didn’t affect the missions. After all, they have told him numerous times: “Crows can’t sing.” Years passed and when Ryn turned 16, he spontaneously decided to leave the village to start traveling on his own. His parents were strongly against it, for of the people have left a few years before to work for an organization, his siblings included, so the clan was short on hands. Adamant on leaving, Ryn was forced to fight his way out, gaining many wounds in the process, and stowed away in an airship. The clan wouldn’t hunt him down as it would only thin out the amount of available hands, but he was now considered a threat to the clan for raising his blade against them. By decree, if he crosses path with any one of them, they were to kill him. To this day, the scars on his arm kept reminding him of that fact. After the narrow escape, Ryn became a freelancing violinist and swordsman for hire, traveling around the areas while stowing away on airships as a method of transportation. One of which, was a dimension traveling merchant ship and brought the stowaway into a whole new dimension. A few years passed before a mishap in Shanghai brought him where he is today. The port city was a popular slave trading area and Ryn, not knowing about it, wound up in said city after an encounter with an old fortune teller. She had told Ryn that the Music Festival being held there would allow him to meet some interesting people. However, upon arriving a week later, Ryn was mistaken as one of the performing slaves that had somehow escaped from a master or slave seller due to the violin strapped to his back. Chaos ensued as Ryn, at first, tried to explain that he was not a slave but a freelancer violinist. The men didn’t believe the explanation and Ryn didn’t have a choice but to fight or run. Not wanting to create an even bigger mess and attention, the musician ran, fending off the pursuers when necessary with a shinai, a bamboo sword. During the chase, Ryn caught sight of a group of people looking like they were in a hurry to leave. Something in his mind told Ryn to follow them and, thus, led the musician to grab the arm of one of the people, asking her to take him with them. It was then, Ryn joined the crew of Airship Dionysus and her traveling circus. Category:Characters